


Fire Emblem Oneshots

by allitalksfandom



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: ACUTE playing in the distance, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Cisswap, Crackfic-esque ending, Deathfic, Drunk!Eldigan for the win, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Genealogy of the Stones AU, Lyon no, M/M, Male Friendship, Modern AU, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Saias Twin Theory, Second gen girls being adorable, Siblings, Thracia feelings, Three Sentences, Tumblr Prompts, Velthomer feelings, iPod Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allitalksfandom/pseuds/allitalksfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots posted on Tumblr. They usually are derived from ask memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink me: Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan  
> I had no idea where this was going and I ended up with an overdramatic Eldigan and a bitchy (if you'll excuse the misogynistic language) Quan.

"I’m dropping out of the Academy."

Sigurd raised his eyebrows. “Eldigan, we’ve had only one drink each. What the hell are you on about?”

Eldigan sighed. “My performance in evaluations today was absolutely pathetic. I’m doing a disservice to my family and my country if I stay and continue to humiliate myself.”

Quan rolled his eyes. “This again? You’ll dishonor your folks if you leave!”

Sigurd punched Eldigan in the shoulder. “Come on, man. Cheer up!”

The Agustrian slumped onto the bar, dejected.

Quan groaned. “He really can’t hold his liquor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 4, 2014


	2. Remember me: cisswapped!Sigurdxcisswapped!Deirdre and cisswapped!Arvisxcisswapped!Deirdre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Remember Me" f!Sigurd/m!Deirdre/F!Alvis dramaz  
> I do plan on writing a lot more about these three, but female!Arvis' name is now Arwen. Just for future reference.

She didn’t look like a leader of a rebellion. 

She didn’t look like a bad person.

She looked familiar.

"You’re Lady Sigrid of Chalphy?"

The woman was shaking. Was she afraid to die? “This…this is impossible!”

Conor wanted to comfort her, but Alis grabbed his arm. “Conor, please let me handle this. Someone with a gentle heart like you shouldn’t be exposed to bloodshed.”

"Conor, you have remember me!" Was Lady Sigrid crying?

"Remember you? You do look familiar, but surely I would know if we met."

"Met? We’re in love!"

And in an instant, Conor’s world turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACUTE playing in the distance  
> Originally posted January 5, 2014


	3. Join me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Join Me" fem!Celice and Leaf  
> Julia's POV  
> And this is yet another AU I want to write...

"I’ve never seen you so nervous, Celice."

That wasn’t entirely true. Julia had never seen her sister show any signs of nervousness, but why else would the queen keep pacing and looking at the door?

Celice finally stood still. “I know I shouldn’t be, Julia. It’s Leif, and I consider him my best friend. But my friend Leif and Leif the king of New Thracia are two different people.”

A servant knocked on the door.

"You may enter," Celice said after a moment. Unlike her younger sister, who could remember her early years at Belhalla, Celice wasn’t used to the social intricacies of court. Julia didn’t mind, though; she was glad she could help her older sister.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," he said, bowing. "The delegation from New Thracia is here."

Celice turned to Julia. “I suppose it’s time.”

The two women set off to meet with King Leif. 

In the back of her mind, Julia prayed that Celice would refuse his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 5, 2014.


	4. The Shops at Dusk (Second Gen Girls)

"Doesn’t it get hard to walk with all that money?"  
Patty shrugs at Fee’s question. “Not really. It’s not weird for you to get around on foot when you’re so used to flying, right?”  
“You have a point there!”  
Tinny’s face is hidden by a massive poster. “If this paper is right, then we should be near the stables.”  
“Why wouldn’t the poster be right?’ Nanna raises an eyebrow.  
Tinny sounds flustered. “I don’t know! It’s just not guaranteed that the stables are still open, what with the war…”  
Fortunately for their secret mission’s success, the stables are exactly where they are supposed to be.  
Patty marches up to a stablehand. “Who’s in charge around here? We want the two best horses you have!”  
The stablehand yelps; one of her bags of gold has fallen on his foot.  
Patty glances at Fee. “Oh yeah…this is a problem sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 17, 2014  
> Edit (March 23, 2017): I should probably clarify that the prompt concerned where Seliph and Leif got their horses upon promotion in FE4.


	5. Duality (Aideen and Briggid)

Aideen’s not sure what she expected.  
Ten years is a long time, of course, but surely the Briggid she played with so long ago is the same Briggid talking to Claude?  
This sister is distant, though. _I can’t blame her,_ Aideen thinks dully. _A girl raised by pirates probably finds someone like me boring._  
Still, Aideen approaches them, but is dismayed when Briggid makes some excuse and leaves.  
Aideen bites her lip as Claude asks her what’s wrong. “I feel like things are awkward between Briggid and I. Perhaps I’m not the sister she wanted.”  
Claude shakes his head. “I doubt she feels that way, Aideen.” He’s smiling. “If you are patient, I’m sure she will come around.”  
Later that day, Briggid approaches her. “Here you go, Aideen.” She thrusts an ornate healing staff at the priestess.  
Aideen gasps. “Briggid…I can’t accept this!”  
“Of course you can! You gave me the Ichival…and besides, we’re sisters.”  
Aideen hugs her. It’s better than any present she’s ever received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 17, 2014


	6. Music Meme: Azel

The letters never arrive in Silesse.

At first, Azel makes excuses. Arvis is busy, after all, holding the kingdom together. But he’s always made time for him.

Perhaps Leptor is hiding Azel’s letters as well. But Azel knows that nothing can stop his brother when he has his mind set on something.

The last explanation is too obvious, too horrible, for him to consider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of "Still Breathing" by Allison Iraheta  
> Originally posted April 27, 2014


	7. Music Meme: Raquesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on a school computer-please excuse the bizarre formatting!

Raquesis never considered herself devout.  
Perhaps that was why Father Claud sought her.  
“How have you been, Princess?”  
She knows he doesn’t intend it, but the question seems mocking. “I have definitely been better.”  
They sit in silence for a few minutes. “Your lord brother died as he lived, on the battlefield, supporting what he thought was right-“  
“He didn’t support Chagall, Father Claud. He was loyal to King Imuka.”  
“I should clarify. He must have had an ideal for a better Agustria. A life where his family could live without danger.”  
Raquesis blinks as he walks away, saying nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Brad Paisley's "Those Crazy Christians"  
> Originally posted April 28, 2014


	8. Three Sentences: GerikxSaleh, Industrial Revolution

Gerik’s parents send him back east to find his fortune.

He runs into a man on the street; said man apparently runs some sort of organization that helps orphans learn trades.

"You must really be a do-gooder," says Gerik; the man doesn’t smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted May 27, 2014


	9. Three Sentences: LutexVanessa, Modern-day Scientist AU

In a rare moment of awareness of social norms, Lute glances over at her assistant.

"I apologize for having been a burden to work for, Vanessa."

Vanessa shakes her head, telling Lute that it’s no trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted May 27, 2014


	10. Deathfic: Saleh

He had promised Ewan that he wouldn’t die.

The dracozombie had been after _him_ , not Saleh.

It wasn’t fair.

Ewan holds his cold hand, feebly insisting that his mentor wake up so he could teach him more magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted June 8, 2014


	11. Deathfic: Finn

Her daughter and Prince Leif help Raquesis dig the grave.

She supposes that it is up to her say something about Finn. But what can she say about the man who she didn’t notice the first time they met? Who she befriended in Leonster? Who slept by her side during a few stolen nights on the run?

She takes Nanna and Leif by the hand. “I heard that there’s a village nearby where we can stay.”

"Will we be staying for long this time, Mother?"

Raquesis doesn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Finn dies instead of Raque leaving to find her son  
> Originally posted June 8, 2014


	12. Three Sentences: cisswap!Innesxcisswap!Eirika

Erik raised an eyebrow, commenting “I understand that you are concerned about appearing weak, but surely there’s another reason why you are tailing me in combat? We are friends, aren’t we?”  
“I suppose we are,” Ines responded, not looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ines" is actually a name traditionally used for females!  
> I use Erik for cismale!Eirika because I am a musical theater nerd. Cisfemale!Ephraim is Eponine!  
> Originally posted June 21, 2014


	13. Three Sentences: EirikaxTana

Eirika had never been on a pegasus before.

"Is it always this amazing?" she asked Tana.

"This time is even better," the Frelian princess responded, kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST WROTE "Eirika had never been on a pegasus knight before" RIP ME  
> Originally posted June 21, 2014


	14. Saleh: Poor Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Saleh steps in and does relationship counseling for Lyon, everything goes better than expected."

Saleh is just as surprised as the royal twins are when the prince of Grado emerges alive from the final battle.

"I…wasn’t ready to leave," the purple-haired magic user says, collapsing into Prince Ephraim’s arms.

The army’s members go their separate ways, but Princess, no Queen Eirika shows up in Caer Pelyn a few months later. (But as they’re in Caer Pelyn, the distinction doesn’t really matter.)

"We’re trying our best to help Grado recover," she says. "However…Lyon seems insistent on further reparations."

"That’s understandable."

"Yes, but his reparations go beyond soldiers and economic aid." She smiles weakly. "Frankly, I’m surprised there are still individuals willing to serve in the country’s army and money in its coffers!"

Saleh breaks out into a cold sweat. Could she know?

"Well, Lyon has written love poetry-rather florid love poetry, I might add-to my brother, and has asked for my hand in marriage." She sighs, then looks at Saleh, eyes expectant. "You know that I hold your opinion in the highest regard…How should I let him down gently?"

The Grado emperor clearly had not paid attention to what Saleh had said. You made sure your apology was accepted and made the situation as right as it could be _before_ making any romantic overtures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GerikxSaleh allusion?  
> Originally posted June 22, 2014


	15. PentxLouise: Modeling AU

She’s seen him in the ads before. He always seemed so dignified, so handsome. But now he’s human. And wonderfully so.

"I’m Pent Reglay," he says, shaking her hand. "You’re new to the agency, right?"

"Right," she responds, sounding much more composed than she feels. "I’m going to be featured in the sports shoot."

"Really? They expect a lot of publicity for that."

"They do? Wow, I never expected my first job to go like this."

"I’m sure you’ll do fine," he says, smiling. "So, how did you end up involved in this shoot?"

"I guess you could call me an athletic person," she replies, shrugging. "I appears in the paper often."

"You say that so casually!"

She laughs. “I like archery the best, though.”

"You do? That’s actually perfect. I’ve always wanted to try that."

Surprising herself, Louise grabs his hand. “Perhaps we can go to the range after work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted June 22, 2014


	16. Ethlyn and Aideen: Tea Time

It’s nice to be around the other children of the nobles.

Granted, that category has its exceptions. In House Velthomer’s case, Azel is the duke’s younger brother. And try as she might, Aideen can’t forget Briggid.

Still, Ethlyn’s sitting in front of her. The younger pink-haired girl stares at Aideen expectantly. “Would you like some sugar with your tea, Your Majesty?”

"No thank you, Your Majesty," she replies. "I will take milk if it is available, though."

Ethlyn “pours milk” into Aideen’s wooden cup.

(Behind Ethlyn, the Duke of Freege’s elder daughter turns a cartwheel, crashing in Azel.)

"How has your kingdom been, Your Majesty?"

"Very well, thank you!" Aideen smiles. "We just celebrated a victorious war, so we’ve had lots of balls."

"What sorts of dresses did you wear?"

Aideen counts off on her fingers. “Pink ones, red ones, blue ones, purple ones…”

(Now the younger son from Dozel is arguing with the Freege girl.)

"How wonderful! You must show me the next time I visit!" Ethlyn takes a sip from her own cup. "After we finish our tea, shall we visit the stables?"

"Oh, yes! I’ve heard that you have a few new foals. Is that true?"

Ethlyn nods. “Indeed. The royal stables are full with young horses!”

Suddenly, Azel runs up to them. “Aideen, Ethlyn, we need to get out of here!!”

Ethlyn frowns. “Why?”

"Bees!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted June 22, 2014  
> BEES
> 
> March 13, 2017 edit: I was partially inspired by this post.  
> http://allitalksfandom.tumblr.com/post/134248248850/jennytrout-askgeorgebush-smilingemoticon-wake


	17. Tarantism: Sylvia

It’s just the three of them left, as far as Sylvia knows.  
They would have run into someone from the army after a few weeks seeking safety, right?  
Alec looks through their meager belongings for the tenth time. “We’re definitely broke.”  
But Sylvia has always had one standby, and Leen needs to eat. “We need to find a tavern.”  
The tavern’s patrons aren’t exactly welcoming of a couple and their child in the best of situations, but Sylvia and her family are more disheveled than the worst drunk in the place.  
Just like the old days, Sylvia walks up to the bar, Alec trailing just behind her and holding Leen’s hand.  
After some bargaining, the bartender promises a meal in exchange for a dance.  
This time, she’s not just feeding herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted July 1, 2014  
> They drop Leen off at Darna later, I guess.


	18. Einherjar AU: EirikaxDeirdre

The dead are haunted by the dead, Eirika’s realized.

Well, perhaps that should be qualified.

She’s not dead, certainly, but she does not look like Robin, flushed with vigor.

She’s there. She can feel pain. She does not hunger. She does sleep. And she can remember.

Perhaps that’s what she is. A memory.

A memory burdened.

~~~~

She sees Lyon a few days after she reawakens.

There’s no time to process how she feels.

She runs to him, his back to her, sunshine reflecting off of his wavy hair-

Wavy? No.

It isn’t him.

Disappointment and relief flood her as she stops running, standing a foot from this unidentified person. She exhales.

They turn around. “Oh, I’m sorry…” Their voice is soft.

Eirika shakes her head. “No, I apologize. I mistook you for someone I knew from my world.” For this person has the same aura as her.

The stranger twirls a tendril of their hair around their finger. “Many of us look similar, I’ve noticed.”

“Yes.”

They stare at each other.

Eirika speaks first. “I am Eirika of Renais. And you are?”

Her companion hesitates. “I am Deirdre of Granvalle.” Eirika’s heard the country mentioned in her other encounters with strangers.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Deirdre,” she says, extending a hand.

Deirdre takes it. “A pleasure indeed.”

~~~~

They talk of superficial things at first. One never tells their tale, or of their war.

The first clue occurs when Eirika mentions her brother.

Deirdre’s smile is forced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published February 14, 2015.  
> EirikaxDeirdre is my crack OTP that I treat like a canon one. Alas, FE Rarepair Week just passed and I didn't have time to write anything for them.   
> Anyway, I decided to add to this oneshot collection again! I'll also be uploading my longer fics.


	19. Things You Said with No Space Between Us (PattyxFee)

“Hey. Are you doing okay, Fee?”

Fee supports her head with her hand, elbow on the ground, and looks at Patty. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

“Well, today when you were talking to your father…”

“I’d rather not talk about it, Patty.”

“You didn’t mind that I asked him about my mom, did you?

"No! I mean, I’m glad you did. But we should probably get some sleep. Sir Seliph said that we’re going to try to take back Pereluke tomorrow.”

Fee rolls onto her back, leaving Patty to her thoughts.

———

A week passes, and Pereluke is theirs.

Since they aren’t in a tent anymore, Patty and Fee aren’t rooming together.

They haven’t talked about Fee’s father since that night.

———

“Nanna and I would like to visit town later, Prince Seliph.”

Patty glances up from her counting of money to see Prince Leif address his cousin.

“Would you grant us leave?”

Seliph smiles. “Of course, Leif.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” says Nanna. “We’ve heard wonderful things about Miletos’ shops, and the chance to see them for ourselves would be amazing.”

Patty’s heard about the jewelry of Miletos, of course; every respectable thief has. But this gives her an idea.

“Prince Leif, Nanna, do you mind if I tag along?”

They glance at each other and blush before agreeing. Interesting, but Patty doesn’t let it bother her.

———

Her first opponent in the arena is a Wind Mage. He’s fast, sure, but she’s faster.

She lucks out with the Paladin. He can’t handle her Sleep Sword. If not for that, there’s no way she would have been able to chip away at him.

Next is a blue-haired swordwielder. Now he puts up a fight! (But Patty has someone to win the prize money for. He doesn’t. She refuses to let him win.)

The Dark Mage is a breeze compared to her other magical opponent. 

The Great Knight, too.

But she doubts she can make it farther in the tournament. So she collects her winnings and goes off to find Leif and Nanna.

———

That night, she knocks on the door to Fee’s room.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me!”

“Patty? The door’s open!”

Fee’s sitting on her bed.

Patty rocks back and forth on her heels. “So…I got you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published March 1, 2015.


	20. BossxIntern AU: SalemxSara

She’s young, twenty-three at the most. 

“Have some hot chocolate,” she tells Salem. It’s a temperate spring day, but he nods and accepts.

He transcribes the audio records of her meetings. She commands the room, more out of energy than charisma or leadership ability.

When autumn comes, his internship ends. They go to a cafe to order hot chocolate-the first of many such occasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published May 26, 2015.  
> I read a theory once that Salem wasn't a high-ranking member of the Lopt Sect, though I can't remember where.


	21. Exes Meeting Without Speaking Again for Years AU: FinnxLachesis

“Talk to her,” says Lady Ethlyn, smiling. Finn has never been much of a talker, however. He prefers listening.

The princess is certainly opinionated, but she is far from ignorant. She talks about social classes and what it means to have holy blood, combat and Agustria’s future. 

One day, she turns to him. “You’ve sat here and listened for so long,” she says, and laughes. “Do you have anything to say?”

So he starts to share his thoughts.

Later, he gathers up the courage to ask if he may kiss her. Her response is to kiss him herself.

Still, regardless of how he feels about her, he sees her with that man. Beowulf, was it? Finn has no desire to be entangled in a love triangle, so he keeps his distance.

She seems wounded by his icy politeness.

*****

It is not until his liege is gone that she comes to him again.

Her daughter, only a few days old, sleeps, her body pressed close to her mother.

She raises an eyebrow in greeting. “Do you have anything to say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published May 26, 2015.  
> Fic has been edited for ao3 publication to reflect new localization names. Sheesh. Just when "Raquesis" was becoming automatic for most people...


	22. It's said that hyenas are matriarchal. (Altena)

It’s said that hyenas are matriarchal.

Now that she’s nineteen, Altena has access to the money her father has set aside for her. She leaves a few hundred dollars in her account, and calls Dean.

They make small talk, and she asks him about his employer. “The Tahra Times, right?”

One way or another, the truth will come out. Even if “Altenna Dain” has to become “Anonymous Source.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published October 7, 2015.  
> The starter sentence was "Altena thought she understood her father's ways of doing business but the rumor that he'd brought in mercenaries and ordered them to break up the strike using bullets could not be tolerated."


	23. Interrupted Tea (Velthomer Family)

Arvis puts down his teacup. “To be frank, I am surprised you are seeking my approval, Liza.”

She smirks. “I just want to see how she’d react. Quite simple, really.”

Deirdre stirs her tea with her spoon erratically. “Are the two of you having a disagreement?”

“No, everything is fine, Empress. I thought it would be fun to get a rise out of mother.”

“She reminds me of her mother more and more each day,” says Deirdre as she and Arvis watch Liza leave.

“It’s a shame,” he adds.

Deirdre sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted October 7, 2015.  
> The prompt was "Liza asks for her Father's blessing before marrying Ishtore. (in the Saias twin theory, of course :) )"  
> For more information on my crack theory, check out this Tumblr reblog chain!  
> http://allitalksfandom.tumblr.com/post/129821514955/randomnameless-allitalksfandom


	24. Dehydrated (EirikaxDeirdre)

“I’m right here, it’s okay.”

The Renais princess’ tossing and turning had mostly subsided, but Deirdre knew, in the reaches of memories that she couldn’t quite determine the origin of, that she still had a ways to recover before she could fight. 

“How is she, Princess?”

Deirdre turned to see General Seth approach. “I believe she is through the worst of it, sir.”

“And do you think she’ll return to consciousness soon?”

Deirdre suddenly found her hands compelling. “It’s hard to say. It may be as soon as a few hours, it may be tomorrow. She’s actually spoken a bit, but it’s like she’s half-asleep when she does.” She evaluated his reaction. _As usual, he’s guarded, but I can tell he’s worried. He cares about her a lot…even if it’s in a different way than I do…_ No, she couldn’t think about this sort of thing. Not until they get out of this desert, where they are surrounded by Grado troops, and not until she returns to her homeland and sorts things out. And talks to Lord Arvis… She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I am sorry I cannot give you better news, sir.”

His response was strained, and Deirdre suddenly remember that he has only a few years on her, that he rose to this position in a time of peace. “Please, Princess, you’re doing the best with the resources we have to offer. Yet I don’t want another member of the troop to fall victim to heatstroke, especially the heir to the Granvelle throne. I can fetch Father Moulder or Sister Natasha if you would like to rest for a while.”

“No!” Her exclamation shocked both her and Seth. She quickly composed herself. “Please. I… I feel as though this is the best way I can contribute. I want to be there for Princess Eirika in her time of need.”

The unspoken significance of her words rang in the air as Seth considered her. Finally, he relented. “I see… Would you at least take a break to eat? You haven’t left her side in hours.”

Deirdre bit her lip and nodded. “Thank you.”

He walked away, and Deirdre turned back to her patient, who had moved in her sleep at some point during the conversation. It relieved the Granvellian princess to see Eirika rest soundly, her cerulean hair pooling over her arms.

“Issat Seth?”

Deirdre nearly jumped in the air. Was Eirika awake? But no. She was talking in her dreamlike state again.

“He’s sotall…Ephraim wanted to be taller than him when we were little…”

It’s not her memory to treasure, but Deirdre giggled.

“You have a soft laugh.”

Despite being in a desert, the silver-haired princess swore that her blood froze.

“It’s pretty. You’re pretty. No, that’s not… you’re… beautiful. So… beautiful.”

No, Deirdre’s blood certainly wasn’t frozen, for she could hear her heartbeats resounding in her ears. 

“I bet you look even better… dancing… I’d like to see you in a ballgown. Purple. Like the sky.”

Ignoring her temporary confusion about colors, did that mean that Eirika hoped to see her after the situations in both of their lands were resolved? “Rest, Princess.” Deirdre’s voice caught in her throat. “We can talk about this later.”

“Yes…” Eirika smiled in her sleep. “A lot… to talk about…”

Deirdre watched her a few minutes more before finally standing and moving to get some food, but not before turning her head once more to look at Eirika’s sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published January 21, 2017.  
> This piece is based off the Genealogy of the Stones AU, which is my main source for EirikaxDeirdre. It combines the Jugdral and Magvel plots, and places them in a Percy Jackson-esque world; the Renais twins are demigods, for example.


End file.
